Heavy machines are employed for a variety of tasks in mining, construction, and/or other applications. These machines include, but are not limited to, a hydraulic mining shovel, a hydraulic excavator, or other similar machines. For example, the hydraulic mining shovel includes a cab in which an operator sits to operate the machine. A Heating, Ventilation, Air Conditioning (HVAC) system is utilized in the machine to offer comfortable environment for the operator.
Currently, the HVAC system on the hydraulic mining shovel are hydraulically driven using a load sense system. The load sense system utilizes hydraulic lines coupled with a pump for controlling flow rate to drive a motor. The motor further drives a compressor unit to operate the HVAC system. However, the increased length of these hydraulic lines suffers from delays and inefficiencies for maintaining uniform hydraulic flow rate in a hydraulic circuit. Further, for large machines, the hydraulic lines are even longer which causes further delays and hampers operational efficiency. Moreover, currently there are challenges in maintaining stability of the HVAC system with changing load and motor speed.
However, known solutions may not be efficient, feasible and cost effective in maintaining the constant hydraulic flow rate. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for maintaining a constant hydraulic flow rate irrespective of changing load and motor speed.